Self-Contained Respirator (Porton Prototype LAG)
|country = |period = 1938 - 1942|countries-issued = Unissued|issued = |manufacturer = Porton Down}}The Respirator, Special, Light - Porton Down, also known as the Self-Contained Respirator and sometimes the Special Service Respirator, was a prototype mask conceptualised in 1938 by designers at Porton Down. The masks were created between 1938 and 1942 and served as the foundation on which the Respirator, Anti-Gas, Light series (LAG) series was built upon. Design Due to the requirements of the British Special Forces, and later Paratroopers, the focus on this mask was to create something compact and lightweight. The term "Self-Contained" was applied to this mask due to the fact that unlike it's predessors (General Service Respirators), which used hoses attached pimrarily to heavy Type-E filters, this mask was able to function fully without any further equipment. The mask makes use of the older facepieces of the Mk IV (mic variant) and V General Service Respirators. The process seems to have involved sealing the metal tube, which would have originally connected to the hose, removing the microphone connector and somehow turning it into a filter mount. This could then be used to attach a standard Light II filter (though it is assumed early models would have used the Light I filter though an example has not been seen). Aside from the modifications described above, the mask remained the same as the GSR. History At the brink of war, in 1938, scientists at Porton Down had already began early designs and concepts on a Lightweight Service Respirator to replace the British General Service Respirators. Once the war began, this need became far greater. Specialist Forces, mostly Commandos, Paratroopers and supposedly also Tank Crewmen, pushed for such a design to be made a reality. Soon after, the Self-Contained Respirator was born from GSR facepieces, new parts and a little creativity on the part of those working on it. This mask was likely never issued but was definitely trialed (evidence in some photos of the masks being worn by scientists and/or soldiers). This mask however was, as mentioned before, intended to be issued to specialist units, most notably the Paras, which has been speculated to be the reason that some sellers refer to any WWII period LAGs as "Airborne Respirators". This is completely inaccurate. Whilst the Special Light Respirator was never issued, in 1942, the design had been finalised with the first Respirator, Anti-Gas, Light Mk Is being issued. References * British Military Respirators and Anti-Gas Equipment of the Two World Wars - Thomas Mayer-Maguire & Brian Baker * Special Light Respirator for Assault Troops Production - National Archives (not fully digested) porton-down2.jpg|Respirator, Special, Light - Porton Down - Close porton-down-e1569486324850.jpg|Respirator, Special, Light - Porton Down - Distance gas-masks-015-768x1024.jpg|Respirator, Special, Light - Porton Down - Holder, Valve gas-masks-014-e1569486375414.jpg|Respirator, Special, Light - Porton Down - No. 4 Mk. III Harness gas-masks-016-768x1024.jpg|Respirator, Special, Light - Porton Down - Intake Special Light Respirator Proof.PNG|Special Light Respirator National Archives Proof Category:United Kingdom Category:Full Face Masks Category:Military Gas Masks Category:Interwar Era Mask Category:World War II Era Mask